Ishaan did 7 fewer jumping jacks than Vanessa at night. Ishaan did 7 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Vanessa do?
Answer: Ishaan did 7 jumping jacks, and Vanessa did 7 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $7 + 7$ jumping jacks. She did $7 + 7 = 14$ jumping jacks.